Under the Mistletoe
by Idolmaster Yamada
Summary: My first song-fic. Kyon is waiting for Mikuru under the misteltoe, but when he leaves for a second to go to the bathroom, Haruhi gets a chance for a surprise attack when he returns! Haruhi x Kyon, somewhat Mikuru x Itsuki. Note: If you consider the song, it's a crossover with Pokemon.


**Since Christmas coming soon, I thought I might write a Christmas fic! 2 years ago, when I was a huge fan of Pokemon, I heard a song called "Under the Mistletoe". It's very optional for Pokeshippers to listen to this song! Yes, I'm a Pokeshipping fan, but I'm also a fan of Advanceshipping and Pearlshipping! It's a Pokemon harem! But this isn't a Pokemon fanfiction; it's a Haruhi Suzumiya one. It's a song-fic, but since the story isn't really following the lyrics, I doubt that the lyrics were necessary.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Pokemon, or the song "Under the Mistletoe". Each belongs to their respective owners!**

* * *

**Under the Mistletoe**

_There's a feeling I'm getting_

_I just can't explain_

_Making me glad tonight_

_Maybe it's Christmas_

_Maybe the snow_

_Maybe the mistletoe_

At the Christmas party, the SOS Brigade had just finished their Japanese hotpot, and they were going to open presents later. In the meanwhile, Kyon was waiting patiently under the mistletoe for his crush to show up. Yes, his crush is Mikuru Asahina. Little did he know, Mikuru was waiting for Kyon to realize that it will be Haruhi under that mistletoe instead. Haruhi didn't know about Mikuru's plan, but she did know about Kyon's plan, but she wasn't happy.

_There's a secret I'm keeping_

_That no one can hear_

_I'm feeling deep in my heart_

_Maybe this Christmas_

_My true love will show_

_Under the mistletoe_

Haruhi, full of jealousy, had a secret plan of her own: to get Kyon out from under the mistletoe and realize that he doesn't really need to be with Mikuru. See, her secret was that she was in love with him, and the little moe character who she doesn't know is actually from the future was NOT going to get away with it! Yuki looked up from the computer game she was playing (for all we know it's probably eroge) and said in her monotone voice, "Haruhi Suzumiya, do not even think about it."

_With Jolly old St. Nicholas_

_Before the night is through_

_There's something very special_

_That I'd like to say to you_

_Merry, merry Christmas_

_I'd like you to know_

_I'm hoping that I meet someone under the mistletoe_

Haruhi's entire face turned red. _What the heck?! Yuki knows about my secret plan! She must be an alien! _she thought. Instead, stammering through the entire sentence, she asked, "N-n-n-n-n-n-no, Yuki! W-w-what w-w-would I be th-th-th-thinking about?!" "Suzumiya-san, get under that mistletoe. Kyon may have been waiting for Asahina-san earlier, but look now! He's gone to the bathroom, so get under it! It's 10 'til midnight!" Itsuki encouraged, patting Haruhi on the back. "Well, yeah, Haruhi! Get under that mistletoe and wait your butt off for your love! Besides, Mikuru is in love with Koizumi!" Tsuruya exclaimed. Mikuru's face suddenly turned red as she yelled, "Tsuruya! Y-you weren't supposed to say that!" Immediately, Tsuruya covered her mouth. Itsuki blushed the darkest shade of red there could be, as he returns Mikuru's feelings. Haruhi, whose feelings of love were for Kyon, wasn't sure.

_Now there's a crowd at the party_

_Our friends are all here_

_Everyone's warm and bright_

_Maybe I'll meet him_

_Where hearts are aglow_

_Under the mistletoe_

_Maybe I'll just stand here and no one will know_

_I'm under the mistletoe_

Tsuruya, Mikuru, Itsuki, and even Yuki, who wasn't even looking away from her game, began to pressure Haruhi into going under the mistletoe. Finally, she gave in and walked under the mistletoe...just in time for Kyon to walk back in. Haruhi's heart began beating so fast, she nearly fainted. _He won't know if I don't drag him, _she thought.

_Maybe he'll find out...You just never know_

_Under the mistletoe_

_Maybe I'll stand here_

_Maybe I'll go_

_Maybe this Christmas_

_I might let him know_

_Maybe this Christmas_

_I just might get... Uh oh..._

Kyon, not knowing that Haruhi was under the mistletoe, as well, got back in his position and started to wait again. Only for a second, though. After that, Haruhi took a step towards him, stood on her tiptoes, and..._kissed _him!

Kyon's heart beat twice as fast as it does whenever Mikuru's around. Even so, this wasn't something that he was expecting. As soon as the two seperated, Kyon yelled in Haruhi's face, "WHAT THE HEY, HARUHI?! WHY DID-?" That was when he noticed that he was under the mistletoe...with Haruhi. He immediately began to panic.

"What's wrong with you, Kyon?!" Haruhi yelled. "I-I-I-I-I'm going to get some Christmas cookies!" Kyon quickly came up with an excuse. Haruhi, dropping a bead of sweat, pointed out for him, "There aren't any Christmas cookies." "A-and that's why I'm going out to buy some! Come on, Koizumi!" Kyon panicked, yanking his coat on. He constantly signaled for Koizumi to follow him, but after several failed attempts, he just got on his shoes and zoomed out the door. Haruhi followed him out, trying to warn him about what's up ahead.

"KYON! LOOK OUT FOR THE-!"

"Waaaaah!"

Too late. Kyon had already ran into some random barrels that were all full of pickles and slipped on the pickles' juice, causing him to fall flat on his face. Haruhi dropped another bead of sweat and walked over to him to help him up. In th meanwhile, she thought of how this Christmas was the best one yet!

* * *

**See? What did I tell you?**

**Kyon: You put me under a mistletoe to get Asahina-san to kiss me.**

**Me: Yes, yes I did. Wait, WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?**

**Kyon: But then I ended up kissing Haruhi, again... *dark aura surrounds him***

**Me: Uh... HOPE YOU ENJOYED! *takes a plane to Mexico***

**Kyon: GET BACK HERE!**


End file.
